At present a large number of processes are described in patent and other literature for producing food products and because of the number there are too many to separately detail.
One such process is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,897. This process describes using a flat strip of dough which is wound to form a cone shaped product. A difficulty with this product is that it is not free standing and that a special coating is required to help seal the overlapping sections of the spirally wound dough to form a cavity in which a filling is placed.